Estreoth/Points of Interest
A * Adalian Naval Academy * Adana * Adun * Anktolia * Alzesnaar - Capital of the ancient Koniim Empire. Referred to as the Unholy City by some. * Arcias * Arlune - Mining town in the Antellus Ridge. * Aruhe * Fort Azmarth - A Hetrean-controlled fort in the Jurasha Jungle. Known for being one of the hardest garrisons in Etrothos. B * Bauga - Mining village in Dolen Highlands. C * Celon * Chevrak - Capital of Higarde. D * Damus * Darva * Davine - A small village located in the Jurasha Jungle. Built on the shores of a lake located in the middle of Ebez River, Davine is a common stop for merchant boats heading to and from Rune. * Death Bringer's Forward Base - This military base, constructed in 1649, was the location of the Legion's arrival in Estreoth. Following the Legion's defeat, the base's rift generator was dismantled and the base abandoned. This settlement is, without question, the most technologically advanced in Estreoth. * Devil's Cove E * Enduro * Estai - A small mining town build on an island in the Cashok bay. Although nominally within the bounds of the Kingdom of Adal, Estai is effectively a free town. It's lenient laws have quickly turned the town into a popular stop. F * Fallen Tower G H * Hetrea * Hinal * Houn * Hyune I * Iena * Irmus J * Jin'Ryun - An Arisian prison colony located off the coast of the Isle of Perithios. Easily the most feared prison on the country. * Jishe * Fort Julth K * Kalanti - A medium sized oasis town located south of Namadi'Aman. * Kanun * Keora Koru * Kol'Mar - Largest city in Vehra Wasteland and capital of the Vehrean City-States. Located at the mouth of the Neytus River * Koras * Korech - A medium trade town located between Rune and Anktolia. Primarily serves as a rest stop for travelers. * Korin * Kraskus - The largest port in the Hetrean Empire, effectively serves all traffic between Etrothos and Haermir. * Kulma * Kuuma L * Lis du Tigre M * Menãn * Fort Mios - An Anktolian military fort located at the border between the Kingdom of Anktolia and the Tarcovan Independent Region. * Mira * Death Bringer Mobile Base Wreck - One of the legion's floating fortress that was destroyed during the Legion's invasion. This particular one was destroyed by Jet Seyre in a single attack and crash landed in the Barus Plains. * Morith N * Nagama * Namandi'Aman - Kiralin ruins located in the Northern Barafet. * New Arcias * Noran'Riz * Novalis O * Orsome P Q * Qu'Xoeha R * Rune S * Sand Raider Camp * Sarnum - A medium sized villages located north of Damus. * Shrine of Parathios * Southern Temple T * Tarcova - A moderate-sized coastal town built at the mouth of the only mountain pass in the Dyorian moutains. * Fort Telmus * Tirus * Treole * Tu'Vole U V * Valmnus * Vayt * Vrelus W Y X Y * Yi'Jem Z * Z'Rolem Pirate Cove Category:Estreoth Category:Settlements Category:Locations